wowwikifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Kotlina Sholazar
Gorloki Wolvarzy Ożywieńcy byskawic Żywiołaki wody Tytaniczni strażnicy |Ustrój polityczny = hierarchia plemienna |Język = Język Śmierci Tytaniczny Krasnoludzki Wspólny (w tym Niższy Wspólny) Gobliński |Przynależność = Plemię Zamrożonego Serca Wyrocznie Tytani |Wyznanie = Panteon Tytanów Król Lisz }}Kotlina Sholazar jest tropikalną dżunglą pośrodku Northrend. Znajduje się pomiędzy Borealną tundrą a lodowcem Icecrown. Klimat i bezpieczeństwo przed Plagą zapewniają pylony wzniesione przez Tytanów. Jednak ostatnimi czasy jeden pylon na wschodzie upadł i plaga wykorzystała tą okazję do inwazji z Icecrown na północy. Schodzą tutaj poprzez Lawinę. W basenie Sholazar gracze biorą udział w wojnie frakcji między wolvarami (Frenzyheart Tribe) a gorlocami (arktycznymi kuzynami murloków). Większość plemion gorloców złączyła się w jedną grupę zwaną Wyroczniami. Gracze mogą wybrać tylko jedną ze stron konfliktu, ale w każdej chwili mogą łatwo zmienić swój wybór. RPG Podobnie jak krater Un'Goro w Kalimdorze, basen Scholazar jest anomalią. Wypełnia północno zachodni róg Borealnej Tundry, i jest otoczony przez paskudny grzbiet, na który trzeba się wspinać. Ci, którzy wejdą na jego szczyt i spojrzą w dół, zobaczą bujną tropikalną dżunglę. W basenie są gorące źródła prze co trzeba uważać na upusty pary i gejzery - wystarczająco gorące by w jednej chwili ugotować żywcem. Basen wypełnia bujna roślinność, a wszędzie widać ptaki i małe zwierzęta. Występują również owady. Ciężko uwierzyć, że to wspaniałe miejsce to Northrend.Lands of Mystery, 93-94 Historia Uczony wysoki elf, który raz odwiedził Kaskalę wierzył, że tytani używali basenu Scholazar jako miejsce do testów. Część ich eksperymentów albo pozostałości po ich eksperymentach może wciąż tu być. Tak więc basen jest potencjalną skarbnicą wiedzy i potęgi. Kto wie jakie gatunki tytani tutaj pozostawili i jakie notatki i narzędzia? Geografia Mapy .]] Ścieżki lotów ; Trasy lotu z Nesingwary Base Camp (dostępne tylko po wykonaniu łańcucha zadań zaczynającego się od ) * River's Heart, Sholazar Basin * Death's Rise, Icecrown * Fizzcrank Airstrip, Borean Tundra ; Trasy lotu z River's Heart * Nesingwary Base Camp, Sholazar Basin * Death's Rise, Icecrown * Fizzcrank Airstrip, Borean Tundra * Bor'gorok Outpost, Borean Tundra Krainy przyległe Znani mieszkańcy Basen Scholazar jest domem dla wielu znanych postaci. Na Wzgórzy Frenzyheart, High-Shaman Rakjak prowadzi plemię Frenzyheart do walki z lokalną fauną i znienawidzonymi wrogami, Oracles, którym przewodzi High-Oracle Soo-say. Wolvarzy nie są jedynymi nowymi mieszkańcami basenu, jak Hement Nesingwary kierował swoją zgrają łowców podczas poszukiwania nowej gry, wzięli na cel Broodmother Silvinę jako największe wyzwanie dla łowcy. Artruis the Heartlesspoprowadził atak Plagi na region, ale jest wciąż utrzymywany w ryzach przez tajemniczy Awatar Freyi. Zadania Zasoby Herbalism * Adder's Tongue * Deadnettle * Goldclover * Tiger Lily Górnictwo * Rich Saronite Deposit * Saronite Deposit * Titanium Vein Rybołówstwo * Barrelhead Goby * Nettlefish * Pygmy Suckerfish Dzikie stworzenia Parną dżunglę basenu Scholazar zamieszkuje wiele przerażających i egzotycznych zwierząt. Olbrzymie Ruki szybujące przez basen i szafirowe roje os, szumiące i strzegące bezpieczeństwa rojów. Gigantyczne nosorożce wypasają się podczas gdy obok żerują goryle. Wijące cesarskie kobry oraz masywne koty szablozębne czają się pośród zarośli na nieostrożnych podróżników. W wodach swój dom mają groźne krokodyle więc i tutaj należy zachować ostrożność. Basen ma więcej niż kilka unikalnych bestii o nietypowej wielkości, sile lub także wyglądzie oraz wyróżniającej się nazwie. Oto niektóre z nich: *Potężny dreadsaber Shango. *Czarny lew Pitch. *Górujący zielony dinozaur King Krush. *Trująca cesarska kobra Venomtip. *Niezwykle nieuchwytny i piękny oficer Harkoa, duch bestii Loque'nahak. *Drapieżny protodragon Broodmother Slivina. Rzadkie elity potrzebne do zdobycia osiągnięcia : *Aotona znajdująca się w Wildgrowth Mangal. *King Krush *Loque'nahak Reputacja Basen Scholazar jest domem plemienia Frenzyheart i Oracles. Obydwie frakcje są ze sobą w wojnie, a gracze wybiorą do której ze stron chcą należeć podczas wykonywania głównego łańcucha zadań w okolicy. Gracze mogą zmienić wybraną frakcje poprzez powtórzenie ostatniego zadania z początkowego łańcucha i zabicie/ocalenie postaci z przeciwnej frakcji ( ). Basen Scholazar posiada także swoją własną ukrytą reputację, która obecnie jest nie używana. Powiększa się podczas wykonywania frakcyjnych codziennych zadań, a nie zmniejsza jeśli gracz postanowi zmienić frakcję. Uwagi *W Lands of Mystery, ten region był bardziej traktowany jako subregion Borealnej Tundry. *By otworzyć tor lotu z obozu Nesingwary'ego, najpierw trzeba wykonać 2-częściowy łańcuch zadań od Weslexa Quickwrencha. *W współrzędnych (38,37) znajduje się właz z liczbami 5 9 16 17 24 43 co jest nawiązaniem do serialu Lost (Zagubieni). *Nazwa subregionu The Lost Lands jest nawiązaniem do Land of the Lost, na której basen Scholazar i krater Un'Goro się bazują. *Podobnie jak krater Un'Goro, w basenie Scholazar znajdują się liczne tytaniczne kryształy, które mogą być aktywowane poprzez struktury lub obserwatorów jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba. Galeria File:SholazarNessingwaryCamp.jpg|Obóz Hemeta Nesingwary. File:Sholazar Basin Art Justin Kunz 4.jpg|Concept art. File:Sholazar_Excavation.jpg File:Sholazar_Basin_2..jpg|Wodospad w Sercu Rzeki. File:Sholazar Basin Flora Art Justin Kunz.jpg|Concept art. File:Sholazarconc.jpg Przypisy Linki zewnętrzne en:Sholazar Basin es:Sholazar Basin fr:Bassin de Sholazar ru:Низина Шолазар Kategoria:Sholazar Basin Kategoria:Northrend Kategoria:Lokacje